Buffy's Diary
by gamefreakgal667
Summary: Things happened that are not on tv... it's exiting and funny.. read to find out!!


January 1,2003  
  
Today I was at Dawn's school. I'm not sure if she should go there or not. Xander is upset that Anya is out of town. Willow locked herself in her room doing homework. In a few minutes I'm gonna go out on patrol. I think Giles said something about some kind of red demon guy to watch out for. Well gotta go. Killing vamps is such a joy. Ha! Ha!  
  
Jan. 3,2003  
  
Dawn is sick, very. I have no idea where Willow is, Xander's on my couch eating chips but he would be no help at all. Anya is in a fight with Xander and won't come close to any of us. Giles is out of town. They're never there when I need them the most. No, scratch that. Let me tell you a story. We were in a cave (me and Giles.) We saw a golden necklace that gives vamps a lot of power. I begged him to let me see it to show Dawn. Well after that I lost it, but my friends helped me find it. We looked for days and days and finally found it. They are good friends and it's not their fault they're not here to help me now. Tonight I'm supposed to go patrolling with Dawn. She's sick and I promised to let her go today, or more like tonight. Sigh. (  
  
Jan. 5,2002  
  
I think I'll try to write a play, you know to try to brighten things up.  
  
"THEY" Close up on Willow who is reading a book. Xander is beside her try to figure out what she is reading.  
  
Willow- I've found nothing. Xander- Me neither Buffy- You haven't even been looking at anything but the gameover sign on that computer that comes up on the screen every two seconds. Xander- Hey! You're not any better at this than I am. Buffy- Whatever! Giles- You two, why don't you save your energy for reading more books. Anya- "interrupting" What are we looking for again? Isn't it some kind of demon or somethin? Willow- It's a blue demon looking thing with some red on it. I think.  
  
Well I'll work on it a little more later. Yesterday was so weird. Dawn was up, right out of the bed and she even has a normal temperature. She's going patrolling with me tonight, she hopes. It's about to get dark. The doorbell just rang, it's. Willow? Let me check my calendar of "patrol nights". Oh my gosh! I totally forgot, I invited her a long time ago to come with me tonight. Well, It looks like it's the three of us, me, Dawn, and Willow. Maybe tomorrow it'll be a better day. January 7th I couldn't write yesterday. We've all been looking for an explanation for what I saw last night. The Bronze was closed! I can't write much cause everyone is about to come over so I guess I'll just write some of my play.  
  
"THEY"(continued) Anya- Well, that helps a lot. Xander-Hey Buffy! Let's see how good you can do on this game. Buffy- All right then but, don't expect me to be done anytime soon. "30 minutes later" Xander- Haven't you lost yet? Buffy- Didn't I tell you that. Xander- Yeah but, don't go braggin about it. Willow- I think I found something! Anya- Really? What?  
  
January 8th Well I just met this guy! His name is Mike. Thank gosh he's not evil like most of my old boyfriends! We're supposed to go out to eat tonight. I don't have to patrol tonight cause guess who dropped into town and volunteered to take over tonight? Faith did! I promised her I'd make it up to her by going patrolling with her tomorrow. It makes it more interesting when we patrol together! Can you believe we used to be enemies? It's so weird how we're friends now. I don't know what I'm wearing on my date tonight. I might wear a long, black, silk dress that used to be my mom's before she died. Dawn's school is improving, a little. I'm still not sure if I should move to the other part of SunnyDale, so I can still be with my friends and Mike, and Dawn would not go to the same school. January 10th  
  
Well, I think I'm goin t the bronze tonight. Willow wants to do some investigating and Faith wants me to go to the bronze. I can't believe she's back! I wonder why she's back. Dawn wants me to go to some school dance tomorrow so that's what I'm doin. I should go because I have no idea what could happen and I, as the Slayer should go and prevent anyone from getting hurt. The door- bell just rang. hang on. It's Mike so I'll write later.  
  
They Willow- This demon comes every millennium. It attacks all that try to destroy demons and all who don't believe in them. Anya- Well, we're in trouble. Xander- You guys, Anya's right. We've been trying to slay demons ever since we met Buffy. Buffy- This stinks, sorry guys if I never came to SunnyDale then, Gile- if you never came then we'd all be dead. Buffy- Oh. Willow- you know Buffy, he's right.  
  
January 13,  
The date was great!!! All except Dawn called me every fifteen minutes!! Oh well.. It could have been worse. "Thinking about what worse could have happened" Vampires, Demons, and friends that have turned evil, all surrounding her. and so on. Ha ha!! That wasn't this date. But there is another date. hint hint. he ants to "see me again" I'm so happy!!  
  
January 15,  
The world, the world shall be over today. because with my strength and power. I can rule!! Ha Ha!!! No not really. Something weird happened today though, Angel and Cordelia were here!! I saw them with my own two eyes I wonder what they're up to..  
  
January 16,  
This is the last page of this diary, so I'll say now everything shall end well. 


End file.
